Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip card which is used particularly as a code transducer for an access control system of a motor vehicle.
A chip card which is known from German Published, Nonprosecuted Patent Application DE 31 43 915 A1 has a flexible film on which a printed circuit is disposed. The printed circuit is disposed in the interior of the chip card and is covered with a protective film.
Only integrated semiconductor circuits are provided on such chip cards, but not discrete components as switches, capacitors or batteries.
Chip cards that are known from Published European Patent Application 0 481 776 A2 and Published International Patent Application WO 92/21105 have well-like housing parts in which a printed circuit board that carries a circuit is disposed. Additional electronic components are likewise secured between the housing parts. However, such chip cards are quite vulnerable to damage, especially from bending of the chip card.